The Dark Priestess
by mini-moon101
Summary: Kagome finds a mysterious picture that leads to questions. Sooner or later, she finds the grace of a young pirestess and brings her back to life. But sudden things happen. R and R Please! Rating might chnage.


Kagome sat on her bed, reading a history textbook. She wore soft, pink flannel pajama bottoms and a baby blue tank top that hung low on her chest, just showing a small proportion of her cleavage. She flipped through several pages, then she stopped.

"A dark priestess, Shinaru, once loved another man, but was engaged to another. She was soon convicted of witchcraft and burned at the steak. Now, her spirits rest in an old oak tree located in a secret area of Japan," Kagome read from the textbook. She flipped to the next page, and saw a picture of what was to believe as Shinaru.

She stood tall and slim. Black was braided down her back and was tied off with a ribbon and flowers. Her eyes were as soft as the sea and lips as luscious as a fresh strawberry. She wore a black, silk, kimono. Next to her, stood a blossom tree, very much like the one that stood out in front of her house. Then Kagome noticed something odd. The date of her death was exactly twenty years ago from this very day.

"So this didn't happen to long ago, did it?" she asked herself. She saw what time it was and she placed the book on her nightstand, and turned off her lamp. She pulled the covers up on top of her and she slowly went off to sleep.

The next day, she awoke to see a familiar person was sleeping away on the floor. Inuyasha had lurked in while she was asleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Then there was a slight movement in Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I didn't want to awake you late at night," Inuyasha said as he looked up at her.

"That was nice of you, for once."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, now if you could please go wait for me by the well. I do need to get dressed," Kagome said.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Then Inuyasha jumped out of the window and walked over to the well, where he waited. Kagome closed the window and shut her blinds. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans a pink sweater. Then she pulled her hair back into a nice, tight ponytail. She grabbed her backpack and put her history book inside. Then she walked into the kitchen, where no one was in sight.

"They must have gone off to the market." She went into the fridge, grabbed a few sandwiches and a few cans of soda and headed to the door. When she got to the door, she slipped on her sneakers and went outside. When she approached the well, Inuyasha was awaiting her.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said.

"Well sorry, I just got out of bed you know," Kagome said.

"Well sorry, geez," Inuyasha said. Then Kagome jumped into the well with out another word, and Inuyasha followed.

In the Fudal era, Kagome climbed out of the well and looked up to the sky. "_ ... her eyes were as soft as the sea... _ ";She thought over this fragment of the text and remembered the tree that stood beside her. She took off towards the tree. Inuyasha got out of the well and saw her running.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" shouted out Inuyasha. But Kagome did not respond. She kept on running as fast as she could, until she reached the tree. It was the very same tree that she and Inuyasha first met.

She opened her book to the picture and held it up. It was almost exact. Then Inuyasha caught up to her.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" asked Inuyasha.

"I found this picture and I know I had seen the scenery before. This picture was taken twenty years ago. This woman stood here. But yet, you are not in this picture. This is what has me suspicious about something," Kagome said.

"You're right. That is the very same tree. Yet I am not there, or it just could be another tree, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not likely, there are still markings on this tree that is almost in the form of a body. It's most likely your body. Though it still strikes me of how you do not appear in this image at all," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked closer and saw the markings of claws and an arrow.

"You're right, there are some markings of me being there, but not fully," Inuyasha said.

"Maybe Sango or Miroku could help us out in this," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head, Kagome climbed onto his back, and they took off.

A/N: So what do you think??? Please review!!!!!!!!! This is my first shot at an Inuyasha story, so I need to know if it good or not. And if you have any characters or ideas that you would like to add, email me and I will think about putting it in!


End file.
